


Harry's Pain

by gonzochickenlover



Series: Hedwig [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Second Year, Mother-like Hedwig, Warning: Mentions of Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonzochickenlover/pseuds/gonzochickenlover
Summary: Everyone thinks Harry is the Prince of Slytherin. Harry is depressed and Hedwig is there for him.





	Harry's Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have not published anything in a long time and have decided to go through my old works. This story was originally published on Fanfiction.net. I have re-read, and with the help of someone to beta for me, I have touched it up. Any mistakes are my own. I hope you will enjoy.  
> Thank you genevieveyoung for being my Beta. You have been a great help to me.  
> Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am just enjoying her magical world.

**Harry's Pain**

Harry was miserable. He was curled up in bed with the curtains closed. He was hiding from the world. Ever since 'the incident' people were scared of him. They were spreading nasty rumors about him and glaring at him. They stayed out of his way as much as possible.

How was he supposed to know talking to snakes was considered 'dark magic'? Magic was all still new to him. He remembered the snake at the zoo. That snake wasn't evil. He was just bored and tired of people pounding on his glass. He wanted to go to Brazil where he could be free and meet others of his kind. What was so bad about that?

He remembered when he first found out magic was real. Hagrid had broken into the cabin the Dursleys and Harry had been in with his magic umbrella. Hagrid had put a tail on Dudley. Harry had realized then that he wasn't alone, that there were others who could make strange things happen. But he later found out that his 'strange things,' were weirder than their 'strange things.' It seemed that whatever world Harry lived in, Muggle or Wizard, there was a definition of 'normal' that he didn't fit.

The snake incident at the dueling club was bad enough, but now he was hearing voices that nobody else could hear. He wondered if he was going mad. He really needed a friend right then. Someone who wouldn't judge. Someone who would be there no matter what. Ron and Hermione were good to him. They stuck with him despite the rumors that he was the Prince of Slytherin, but he needed someone who would not be prejudice to outside ideas. As he thought about it, he knew just who was perfect for that situation.

Harry poked his head outside of his curtains. There was no one in his dorm room. He opened the curtains the rest of the way and placed his feet on the carpet. Harry walked to his trunk and took out his invisibility cloak. He loved his cloak because it used to be his dad's, and it let him go wherever he wanted. He bundled up for the outdoors and left for his destination. He was headed for the Owlery. People hardly went there, and the view was great. Further, Harry needed to see Hedwig.

The tower was freezing. The wind screamed through the windows and bit at his exposed skin. Hedwig noticed him right away. Usually she would be mad at him for not visiting lately, but today she could sense Harry's pain and loneliness. Harry stuck out his arm and she landed on him.

"Oh Hedwig, I missed you. You're just who I needed to see." Hedwig tugged gently on his hair with her beak and hooted. Harry could not cry because of too many years with the Dursleys. Crying only made them angrier, and learning to hold down his tears helped him stay safe from their wrath. At that moment he wished he could cry, just so he could release the pain.

"Who am I, Hedwig? What am I?" Hedwig leaned against Harry's head in comfort.

Harry wondered if he was crazy? What if he actually was the heir of Slytherin? What if he was born a 'dark' wizard and didn't know it? What if he was something more than human?

Hedwig was a good friend. She did not judge. She did not care if he was any of these things or none of these things. She was his and he was hers. She took good care of him and was always there when he needed her. She would get him through.


End file.
